


False Sense of Normalcy

by Things_Unspoken



Series: A Twisted Reality [1]
Category: Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Cutting, F/M, My First Work, There's Self Harm, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Things_Unspoken/pseuds/Things_Unspoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At the end of it all, I just want things to be normal." Her voice was thick with tears.<br/>He had been so blind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Sense of Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalcolmTuckersTangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmTuckersTangerine/gifts), [mistressterably](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/gifts), [TheCrazyGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/gifts), [RebelDrFerguson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/gifts), [CapaldiGirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/gifts), [punktwelvetimelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punktwelvetimelord/gifts), [QueenElizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenElizabeth/gifts).



> There is a trigger warning on this, if you didn't notice. Please, please, if you're doing something to inflict pain upon yourself, talk to someone! It gets better!
> 
> My first work. God forgive.

He'd like to say that he hadn't known. That he was oblivious to the warning signs. But if these words left his lips, he'd be lying.

It had started out small. You'd begun to wear long sleeves almost every day, and if you didn't, you had an array of colorful bangles covering your wrists. This had brought concern into his mind, but only for a fleeting moment. You wouldn't; surely not his precious (Y/N).  
But then, you began to flinch whenever he grabbed your arms. However gentle the touch be, you would scrunch up your face a tad, and try to move away from him. That was when things began to click, and he decided he needed to put a stop to this.

It was a nice, cozy evening in. You had a steaming cuppa in one hand, a good novel in the other. Peter was sat next to you, looking over some lines for the scenes they’d be working on this week. You didn’t want to tell him, but his work was tearing you apart a bit. He was almost never home, his fans had been ganging up on you on social media, and you couldn’t do the shopping without a mob of paparazzi in tow.  
“Why?” his soft voice broke the silence that had settled around the living room.  
You noticed that the script had been discarded onto the table. He meant business.   
“Pardon? Why what?”  
He reached for your arms, and before you could stop him, he had rolled up the sleeves of your jumper. “Why this?”  
On your wrists were scars of all shapes and sizes. You blinked, trying to make sense of what was unfolding before you. How had he figured it out?  
“The signs were there.” He breathed shakily, reading your quizzical gaze. “Now, tell me why. Why would you do this to yourself?”  
The room seemed to be rising in temperature. You suddenly wanted nothing more than to vanish.  
“I- It’s hard to explain.”  
“So hard that you resort to doing this?” He shook his head.  
“It’s your job, Peter. I can’t keep doing this limbo between being a wife on the weekends and an afterthought during the week. At the end of the day, I just want everything to be normal.” Your voice was thick with unshed tears.  
He had been so blind. The tweets that demeaned you that you ‘casually’ mentioned during Skype calls, the ‘I miss you’s thrown around everywhere. And yet, his thoughts were quite opposite. His job was his everything, and he wasn’t going to let you get in the way.  
“Love.” He exhaled. “I- I can’t say that I feel the same way.”  
“What?” You whispered, the salty droplets finally freed from your eyes began to carve trails on your cheeks. “I thought you loved me? I thought you hated this too? You’ve agreed so many times before…”  
“People change, my dear.” Is his gruff reply.  
Your heart was thumping wildly. This wasn’t happening.  
“If a shattered sense of normalcy is all you want…” You hiss through gritted teeth and tears. “Then you can find yourself someone else, Capaldi.”  
“Not a problem, Doll.” The glare he shot your way was piercing. “Pack your shite.”  
This had to have been a dream. A very, very bad dream.


End file.
